Benang Merah
by RallFreecss
Summary: Benang itu terus terikat di sana, ujungna entah tak tahu di mana. Maka ia pun melakukan perjalanan untuk menemukan ujung dari benang merah yang terikat pada jarinya itu. Saitama/Genos. Warn Inside.
**Title :**

 **Benang Merah**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Pair :**

 **Saitama/Genos**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, Oneshoot, BL, Typo, Flash fic**

* * *

Semua menjadi berbeda sejak ia kehilangan kota tempat ia tinggal, keluarga yang ia sayangi, dan juga tubuh manusianya.

Kini ia dikenal dengan sebutan Genos, pria muda dengan paras tampan dan surai sintetis pirang menawan yang hampir seluruh organ tubuhnya telah diganti dengan suku cadang berkualitas. Pemuda lugu yang dulu menatap langit dengan wajah polos, kini sudah menjelma menjadi _cyborg_ dengan kekuatan super.

4 tahun sudah berlalu sejak mimpi buruk itu terjadi, hari dimana ia kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidup hingga Genos ditemukan oleh Kuseno dan sulap menjadi _cyborg_ demi membalaskan dendam kota kelahiran pemuda itu.

Dan tak terasa, sudah 4 tahun pula Genos berkelana untuk mencari musuhnya itu sembari membasmi monster yang kebetulan ia temukan, serta mencari ujung dari benang yang melingkar pada jarinya.

Ya, sejak Genos mengganti mata organiknya dengan mata yang sekarang ia miliki, ada sesuatu yang asing bagi Genos yang terlihat oleh netranya. Seutas benang merah.

Benang itu terulur jauh, pemuda itu sama sekali tak tahu dimana ujung benang itu berada, membayangkannya pun tak bisa. Awalnya ia sempat kebingungan atas benang itu, apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan mengenai benang ini?

Genos sempat berpikir untuk memotongnya, tapi jangankan memutus benang itu dengan gunting, menyentuhnya saja Genos tak bisa. Benang itu selalu saja lolos dari genggaman pemuda polos tersebut.

Namun akhirnya, Genos tahu apa makna dari benang itu. Benang yang melingkar pada jari kelingkingnya ini adalah apa yang disebut orang dengan sebutan benang takdir. Benang merah yang akan menuntunmu pada ia yang telah ditakdirkan bagimu.

Genos melihat banyak orang dengan benang yang saling menyambung tampak bersenang-senang bersama, mereka yang telah menemukan jodoh mereka tampak begitu bahagia. Dari sana, Genos pun berinisiatif untuk menemukan orang yang ditakdirkan baginya itu. Mungkin, jika ia bertemu dengannya nanti, orang ini dapat menuntun Genos ke jalan yang lebih baik.

Pencarian Genos masih teruh berlanjut, kemana pun ia berkelana ujung dari benang itu tak kunjung tampak. Semakin jauh ia pergi dari laboraturium Kuseno, semakin jauh pula benang itu terulur.

 _Cyborg_ muda itu sempat berpikir untuk berhenti mencari ujung benang itu dan fokus pada misinya untuk menemukan makhluk biadab yang merebut segalanya hari itu, namun ketika ia hampir memutuskan untuk berhenti, Genos bertemu dengan mosnter nyamuk wanita yang membawanya pada orang dengan benang merah di jari kelingkingnya dan benang itu tersambung dengan miliknya.

Jujur saja, Genos kesulitan menggambarkan perasaan yang bergejolak ini, ia bertanya-tanya apakah wajar seorang manusia robot seperti dirinya ini merasakan hal semacam ini? Apakah ini adalah fungsi manusiawi yang ditambahkan oleh Kuseno untuknya?

Apapun namanya, yang harus Genos lakukan saat ini adalah mengalahkan monster penghisap darah ini agar ia bisa mengenal orang yang ditakdirkan baginya ini. Namun, karena terlalu terfokus pada pria botak itu, Genos menjadi lengah dan membiarkan pertahanannya terbuka lebar.

Ledakan yang ia buat tak cukup untuk menghabisi monster nyamuk itu.

Dengan tangannya yang menyerupai cakar wanita berwujud nyamuk itu mengoyak tubuh Genos begitu saja, ketika Genos hendak memberikan perlawanan ia kembali mendapat pukulan telak hingga membuatnya terlempar ke udara seperti rongsokan.

Semuanya berakhir di sana, ia yang lengah sudah tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk menang. Ia sudah gagal menjalankan tugasnya, satu-satunya yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah meledakkan dirinya. Walau Genos sangat menyayangkan dan menyesali kegagalannya ini ia sedikit senang bahwa ia bisa mati setelah melihat orang yang ditakdirkan baginya itu—walau sebenarnya tujuan hidupnya belum sepenuhnya tercapai.

Ketika Genos hampir saja melakukan ledakan bunuh diri, sebuah pukulan mengenai mosnter wanita itu dan membuatnya terlempar menghantam gedung di samping mereka hingga mati dan lenyap tak tersisa.

Hanya dengan satu pukulan itu saja nyamuk jadi-jadian yang telah merengut nyawa banyak makhluk hidup itu dikalahkan. Genos, tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain menatap heran dan kebingungan.

Pria yang menghabisi makhluk itu dengan satu pukulan baru saja hendak pergi sebelum Genos menghentikannya, "Tolong beri tahu aku namamu!"

Pria itu menoleh, kemudian dengan wajah datarnya ia menjawab, "Oh, aku Saitama."

"Aku ingin jadi muridmu!"

Genos yang memang kagum akan kekuatan pria itu, entah bagaimana langsung saja berkata seperti itu.

Awalnya semua terasa sulit, perasaan Genos padanya bukan sekedar rasa hormat dan segan, tapi ada emosi lain yang ikut bercampur tentu saja karena benang yang masih terikat pada jari kelingking pria bernama Saitama ini.

Orang ini adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk Genos.

Jika memang Saitama adalah yang ditakdirkan baginya, maka ia berjanji akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati, agar nantinya ia tak lagi kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

Saitama yang akhirnya menerima Genos sebagai murid dengan syarat Genos ikut mendaftar menjadi pahlawan bersamanya kini tampak sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran Genos di dekatnya. Seorang _cyborg_ muda nan lugu yang agak merepotkan karena selalu saja ceroboh, tapi entah bagaimana Saitama seolah tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian.

Saitama merasa ada sebuah ikatan kuat diantara dirinya dan Genos hingga rasanya sulit sekali untuk meninggalkan anak ini.

Siaran berita di pagi hari menjadi teman sarapan guru dan murid itu, sup miso dan salmon panggang jadi santapan pagi keduanya. Genos disela-sela aktivitas makannya memperhatikan benang yang membentang di antara ia dan Saitama yang juga kebetulan duduk bersebrangan.

Benang itu, benang yang mengikat dan menghubungkan keduanya selama ini. Benang takdir.

"Sensei," panggil Genos.

 _Cyborg_ itu lelah menyimpan semuanya sendiri, ia ingin membagi perasaan yang kadang menyesakkan dirinya yang seorang manusia robot itu pada Saitama. Genos ingin gurunya juga tahu apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Benar atau salah Genos tak tahu, semua yang ia ketahui adalah perasaannya ini bukanlah ilusi melainkan nyata dan Saitama memanglah orang yang ditakdirkan baginya.

Saitama mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan menatap Genos, "Hm?"

Ada jeda yang agak panjang setelah sahutan itu, Genos seolah mencoba berani untuk menumpahkan segalanya, melepas semua perasaan yang ia simpan selama ini ke udara.

"Sensei, apakah Anda percaya akan yang namanya takdir?"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Eeeiii~ Akhirnya bikin SaiGenos lagi~ Walaupun agak gak jelas begini :'3 Maafkan yaah, tapi entah kenapa saya tertarik sekali dengan yang namanya benang merah ini~ Uhuuy~ Terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mau repot-repot untuk mampir dan membaca.


End file.
